


Voltron Anonymous

by MsBluebell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bullying, Coming Out, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group Therapy, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Sexuality Crisis, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Texting, Therapy, anonymous texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell
Summary: Coming together to work through your issues is hard. It's easier when you don't know who you're sharing with though. Coran Smythe, brings together a group of his clients to share their experiences under the anonymous comfort of a group chat.Maybe the road to recovery will be easier that way.





	1. The Awkward First Meeting

_Friday 3:00 PM_

 

 _[Coran has added Black, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink to Voltron Anonymous Group Therapy_ ]

 **Coran:** Now that we’re all here I’m going to make the rules very simple. We are all here for anonymous help. As such, there are certain rules to follow.

 **Coran:** The rules are as follows: 1) There is to be no discrimination based on race, gender, age, sexual orientation, or any sort during your time spent within this group. 2) We will respect each others triggers and issues. 3) We are to meet here at the same time every week for the duration of your therapy.

 **Coran:** I have, of course, already met each and every one of you in person, but I would like to introduce myself for the sake of this chat.

 **Coran:** Hello, my name is Coran Smythe, and I will be the therapist overseeing these sessions. I specialize in a variety list of psychological subjects: abuse, PTSD, sexual orientation, bullying, coping, anxiety, women’s issues, body image issues, and personality disorders.

 **Coran:** Now, to begin, would you all like to share why you’re here?

_3:06 PM_

**Coran:** Well then, if no one is going to volunteer than I’ll chose myself. Blue? Would you like to tell us why you’re here. Remember, this is an anonymous group.

 **Blue:** Hi, I’m Blue, and I’m here because I’m having an identity crisis.

 **Coran:** That’s very good Blue.

 **Coran:** Anyone else?

 **Yellow:** Hi.

 **Yellow:** I guess I’m Yellow? And I have terrible anxiety.

 **Black:** Hello. I’m Black and I’m here for help with my Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

 **Green:** Ouch Black.

 **Green:** Oh

 **Green:** I’m Green and I have some issues with bullying from my peer group

 **Blue:** Man, fuck those guys

 **Coran:** Blue, no cursing.

 **Coran:** Pink? Red? You two haven’t gone yet.

 **Pink:** Hello, I am Pink and I am coping with the recent loss of a loved one.

 **Blue:** Ouch

 **Yellow:** My condolences.

 **Red:** That’s rough.

 **Green:** Sorry to hear that

 **Black:** I am so sorry for your loss Pink.

 **Coran:** Very good Pink

 **Black:** Red? Do you want to share?

 **Red:** Child Abuse.

 **Coran:** Excellent, now that we’re all aware of why we’re all here we can begin our healing process.

 **Coran:** Let’s start our first positivity exercise by sharing something good about ourselves and commenting on it.

 **Coran:** Who would like to begin.

 **Blue:** I am a gorgeous human being.

 **Yellow:** Wow

 **Green:** Okay, you’re not shy at all.

 **Black:** Confidence is a good trait to have

 **Red:** That’s cocky.

 **Blue:** You calling me a liar Red?

 **Red:** Just saying we have no way of confirming your statement.

 **Blue:** I’ll have you know I’m one of the most handsome guys at the Garrison!!!!!

 **Blue:** The ladies love ole Blue

 **Blue:** They can’t get enough of me

 **Pink:** You’re Takashi Shirogane then?

 **Pink:** Because he’s the one all the women giggle about in the locker rooms.

 **Red:** omg

 **Blue:** Okay

 **Blue:** That’s cheating

 **Yellow:** He’s right. I’m secure enough in my masculinity to admit that Shiro is one /handsome/ dude.

 **Red:** omg

 **Blue:** What’s the matter Red?

 **Blue:** Can’t admit Shiro is a /treasure/?

 **Blue:** Because even I have to admit that that man’s muscles are thick.

 **Blue:** He’s my hero. I want to be him when I grow up.

 **Red:** OMG No

 **Red:** You don’t understand

 **Red:** I’m dying

 **Green:** I can’t believe you’re all talking about poor Shiro this way.

 **Red:** RIP Shiro

 **Blue:** Come on

 **Blue:** I don’t care how lesbian or straight you are

 **Blue:** You are automatically at least a /little/ infatuated

 **Red:** I’m really not.

 **Coran:** If we could all return to the main subject please.

 **Green:** I built a robot when I was 15

 **Green:** I named him Rover.

 **Blue:** Alright, I admit it

 **Blue:** That’s cool af

 **Black:** A fully functioning robot?

 **Yellow:** Wow! You have to tell me how one day!

 **Green:** I sure will!

 **Green:** One day

 **Pink:** At fifteen?

 **Green:** Yep!

 **Red:** That’s amazing

 **Green:** Thank you!

 **Yellow:** I’m an engineer, and let me tell you, I would love to see that robot.

 **Green:** Well! As a fellow science nerd I’ll be on the lookout for you during the engineering classes.

 **Coran:** I would like to remind everyone that this is an anonymous chat.

 **Coran:** I advise you all not to look for the identity of anyone else until such a time as we are all comfortable with the idea of meeting outside the chat.

 **Green:** Sorry.

 **Green:** No lookout then

 **Yellow:** It’s fine.

 **Yellow:** I’m just…not ready

 **Coran:** Would the rest of you like to go?

 **Pink:** I like sparkly things.

 **Blue:** That’s cute

 **Green:** I like sparkly stuff when they’re part of tech

 **Yellow:** I really like sparkly stuff too

 **Black:** My fiancée likes sparkly stuff too.

 **Blue:** WAIT

 **Blue:** HOLD UP

 **Blue:** DO WE HAVE SOMEONE ENGAGED IN THE ROOM?

 **Blue:** CONGRADULATIONS BLACK

 **Blue:** I’M SO PROUD!!!!!!!  <333333333

 **Yellow:** Wow, congratulations.

 **Green:** Hope the wedding is nice

 **Pink:** I bet the wedding will be fantastic

 **Red** I bet you’re going to black out when they walk down the aisle.

 **Blue:** Man, Red, why you gotta hate?

 **Black:** Would you like to share something Red?

 **Red:** Not particularly.

 **Coran:** Are you quite sure Red?

 **Coran:** Would you like to at least try?

 **Red:** No.

 **Coran:** Is it because you’re uncomfortable with the exercise? Because I assure you that this is all still anonymous.

 **Red:** No.

 **Coran:** Why won’t you share Red?

 

_Friday 3:37 PM_

 

 **Blue:** Red?

 **Blue:** Buddy?

 **Blue:** Hellooooooo

 **Yellow:** Are you still there?

 **Coran:** Red?

 **Coran:** Is there a reason you don’t want to share?

 **Coran:** Or can you not think of something positive to say about yourself?

 **Red:** I’m fine.

 **Red:** I just don’t want to say anything.

 **Black:** Red, buddy, you know we’re here for you.

 **Black:** That’s why we’re all here. We’re all getting help.

 **Pink:** He’s quite right.

 **Green:** You sure you don’t want to say anything?

 **Green:** There’s got to be /something/ you like about yourself.

 **Red:** I don’t want to talk about this.

 **Coran:** Alright everyone.

 **Coran:** Leave Red be for now, we’ll discuss this when they’re ready.

 **Coran:** Red, you an I will discuss this privately later when you feel up to it. You know where my office is in the meantime.

 **Coran:** I also want you all to remember that the first step to recovery is admitting that something is wrong.

 **Coran:** You /all/ were very brave today.

 **Coran:** You came here, seeking help, and shared what you’re seeking help with. That was very brave of you all, and is the first step on your path to recovery.

 **Coran:** And even if you all didn’t share something positive about yourselves today, I want you all to know I am very proud of the first steps you’ve taken. In the following weeks I am sure that we’ll make even more progress on the path to self acceptance and recovery.

 **Coran:** Remember, no one tells you when you are ready to face recovery. That is a decision you make yourselves, and the fact you are here is proof of how brave each and every one of you are. It is a pleasure working with you all.

 **Coran:** Now, you all have individual appointments set up with me, but can I trust you all to meet with this chat again? It would do my old heart wonders to see you youths coming together to share your experiences and help each other.

 **Blue:** I’m crying.

 **Blue:** So much positivity

 **Blue:** I eat it for dinner

 **Blue:** I will definitely come back

 **Yellow:** Me too

 **Green:** Ditto

 **Black:** I mean…I’m paying for this

 **Red:** I probably should

 **Pink:** Of course

 **Coran:** Alright then!

 **Coran:** This time next week I want you all to be prepared for another session.

 **Coran:** And for your homework this week I want you to prepare for the next session by thinking of one cherished childhood memory you would like to share. Remember, sharing is optional and only done when we are ready.

 **Coran:** Until next time everyone!

 **Blue:** See you all next week!

 **Yellow:** Bye guys!

 **Pink:** Until then.

 **Green:** See ya!

 **Black:** Bye.

 


	2. The Not-So-Akward Second Talk

_Friday 3:00 PM_

  
**Coran:** Alright everyone, I hope you’ve all had a good week and you’re all ready for this week’s discussion.

 **Coran:** Is everyone here?

 **Black:** I’m here.

 **Red:** Me too.

 **Blue:** Here

 **Yellow:** I’m here

 **Green:** right here

 **Pink:** I am ready.

 **Coran:** Excellent.

 **Coran:** But before I begin with today’s discussion I would like to ask how all your weeks were. I know I spoke to you each personally, but I would like to see if anything has chanced since private counseling. 1-10 scale everyone!

 **Blue:** Feeling a 7 today

 **Yellow:** 7 for me too

 **Green:** 6

 **Pink:** I’m still at a four. I’m sorry.

 **Black:** I’m feeling a five.

 **Red:** A five for me too.

 **Coran:** No one apologies if they have lower numbers.

 **Coran:** We /all/ have good and bad days. Every one of us.

 **Coran:** Would you like to share why you feel under the okay line Pink?

 **Pink:** Nothing will leave this chat?

 **Coran:** Everyone here is sworn to secrecy.

 **Blue:** That would be such a dick move

 **Black:** We swear it won’t.

 **Coran:** Blue, language.

 **Coran:** But he’s right. I know everyone here personally, and I trust them all not to break the disclosure agreement.

 **Pink:** Alright…

 **Pink:** Well, I recently lost my father, and I’m having trouble moving on. It has been a month or so now, but I find I can’t find closure with his death.

 **Blue:** Holy…

 **Yellow:** I am so sorry Pink!

 **Black:** Again, I’m sorry for your loss.

 **Pink:** I just

 **Pink:** I haven’t been able to move on. His death was just so sudden, and no one has been able to figure out what happened.

 **Pink:** I have a support system, and my boyfriend has been very understanding, but its hard.

 **Yellow:** Only time will help you.

 **Blue:** Yeah, I can’t image what that must feel like.

 **Blue:** You take all the time you need hun.

 **Pink:** Thank you.

 **Green:** Do you have any theories of what happened?

 **Pink:** Unfortunately not.

 **Pink:** That’s why this has been so hard.

 **Pink:** I know I need to move on, but its hard without answers.

 **Red:** Move on when you’re ready.

 **Red:** Don’t let anyone tell you to stop.

 **Coran:** Thank you for sharing with us Pink. That was very brave.

 **Coran:** Do you feel any better?

 **Pink:** A bit, yes.

 **Coran:** Than we shall move on to the cherished childhood memories you all thought of over the week. Please share.

 **Yellow:** When I was little my grandma taught me how to make banana bread. But my Tia didn’t tell her that I had problems with flour at the time. So I was a sneezing mess the whole time and covered the kitchen in flour. It took forever to clean.

 **Blue:** One time my older sister was supposed to drive me to school and then go herself, but we played hooky and went to McDonalds that day instead. She also brought me a toy to keep quite about it. Still love that day.

 **Green:** One time my brother and I went with our parents to a planetarium, and I got to watch my dad correct the guy giving the tours. Dad /destroyed/ him.

 **Black:** The day my mom took me to my first pride parade when I was six. She wore a shirt that was Bi colored. I got to throw rainbow colored dust all over people and she brought me a corndog. I got so many toys and good food that day.

 **Red:** My brother adopting me.

 **Pink:** That story is adorable Yellow

 **Black:** /Red that is so sweet/

 **Blue:** HOLD UP!!!

 **Blue:** BLACK? UR MOM IS BI?!?!?!

 **Blue:** AND SHE TOOK YOU TO A PRIDE PARADE AND BROUGHT YOU STUFF?

 **Blue:** I can’t even IMAGINE telling my mom that I /think/ I might be Bi, but your mom took you to a parade and let you throw rainbow dust on people?!?!?!?!!?!?!

 **Black:** My mother had strong feelings about acceptance.

 **Black:** Technically, she was Biromantic-Demisexual, but she wore the Bi Flag.

 **Blue:** How did she know?

 **Blue:** Like…how did she realize she liked guys /and/ girls?

 **Black:** I don’t know. She just did.

 **Black:** She never told me and I never asked.

 **Black:** It was just normal for us. I never knew it was controversial until I went t middle school.

 **Black:** Though, it might explain why I never met my grandparents.

 **Blue:** …

 **Blue:** I’m not sure if that’s reassuring or horrifying

 **Red:** Are you questioning you sexuality Blue?

 **Blue:** Yeah…

 **Blue:** I mean. I /love/ girls…

 **Blue:** But there’s this one guy

 **Blue:** And at first I thought I just hated him y’know

 **Blue:** And I kept staring at him and stuff, and at first I’m thinking I just wanna show him up

 **Blue:** But lately I can’t help but noticed how kinda pretty he is

 **Blue:** And I’m pretty sure he isn’t gay, and I still thing girls are better, but this guy…

 **Black:** It’s okay to question yourself Blue.

 **Black:** Sexuality is fluid.

 **Black:** /If/ you’re really Bisexual, than some people do prefer one gender over another, that’s normal.

 **Red:** Its also normal to think you hate them at first.

 **Black:** Good point Red, a lot of Bisexuals that don’t understand their feelings mistake initial attraction to the same gender as anger or hate. That’s perfectly normal too.

 **Red:** But only you can say for sure what your sexuality is.

 **Black:** Exactly.

 **Black:** You can come to terms in your own time. Its up to you to define your own sexuality.

 **Blue:** Thanks…

 **Blue:** I’ll think about that.

 **Yellow:** Well, if we’re sharing…

 **Yellow:** Than I’m going to go ahead and say I’m pansexual.

 **Green:** Aro-Ace over here.

 **Pink:** Sexuality is a difficult discussion to have. Its good that you decided to seek help instead of trying to bury your concerns.

 **Blue:** Thanks

 **Green:** Going back to our memories for a moment

 **Green:** Pink, you forgot to share.

 **Pink:** Oh

 **Pink:** I’m afraid that I feel it is too soon.

 **Pink:** Most of my most cherished memories involve my father.

 **Coran:** Do not feel pressured Pink.

 **Coran:** You and I will discuss this in private later.

 **Coran:** For now I fear we are running out of time.

 **Coran:** I want you all to know that you did very well this week.

 **Coran:** We made a lot of progress today, and I’m confident that we will continue to make progress as we go along.

 **Coran:** For your discussion next week I want you all to share a favorite dish or food you enjoy.

 **Coran:** For now, though, I want you all to know how very proud I am with all of you. You all took initiative and helped each other.

 **Coran:** The initiative you all took today makes me confident that this chat will prove to be a massive success.

 **Coran:** Until next week.

 **Yellow:** Bye

 **Green:** See you all next week

 **Red:** Later.

 **Blue:** Adios

 **Black:** Have a good week everyone.

 **Pink:** Stay safe.


	3. The Pretty Okay Third One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milkshakes bring us all together

_Friday 3_ : _00_ _PM_

 

 **Coran** : Hello everyone, I hope we all had a fantastic week.

 **Black** : Hello Croan.

 **Blue** : Sup guys

 **Yellow** : Hey everyone.

 **Pink** : I’ve actually had a very good week all things considering.

 **Green** : Sup bros and nonbros

 **Black:** That’s great news Pink!

 **Black:** Every little step counts!

 **Pink:** Thank you Black.

 **Yellow:** I actually had a pretty good week too.

 **Green:** That’s great Yellow.

 **Coran:** Why don’t you tell us about it right quick.

 **Pink:** Well, my boyfriend and I went on a date for the first time since my father died. It was very sweet and he took me to a very nice restaurant. It wasn’t as romantic as we normally are, but my boyfriend was very understanding. It was nice overall and I feel like I was finally able to get my mind off my father’s passing for a moment.

 **Yellow:** My tia happened to earn some extra money and came to visit me this week! When I took off work and when I wasn’t in classes I spent time showing her around the city. We did lots of cool things together, and I finally saw a lot of museums I always meant to go see. It was really fun and I’m happy that I finally got a chance to see some of the city sights I hadn’t gotten to yet.

 **Blue:** That sounds great!

 **Black:** I’m very happy both of you had a good week.

 **Black:** Personally, I went out on a nice outing with my fiancé and my little brother this week.

 **Black:** We went to the park. My fiancé and I got some ice-cream and my brother got shaved ice. Then we got some time to lay in the sun while my brother went to take photos.

 **Yellow:** Awww, that sounds so cute!

 **Blue:** Yeah, little kids are always cute when you take them to the park!

 **Blue:** How old is your brother? 5? 6?

 **Red:** Bold of you to assume that a little kid would take photos at the park over going for the swingset.

 **Black:** Blue…my little brother is in college.

 **Blue:** Fight me Red!

 **Blue:** Shit

 **Blue:** Black, how could be betray me like this?

 **Blue:** Now Red is right!

 **Green:** You’re the one that made assumptions.

 **Green:** Don’t you know that doing that makes an ass of u and me?

 **Coran:** Alright everyone.

 **Coran:** Why don’t we present our homework now.

 **Coran:** Last week I asked you to think of your favorite meals. Now I would like you to share what you’ve decided.

 **Yellow:** Burrito.

 **Yellow:** I love all food, but if I had to choose only one food it would be a burrito.

 **Green:** Peanut butter cookies! Don’t tell me its not a real food. I will fight you!

 **Blue:** Garlic Knots from a shop on the beach I grew up on when I was little.

 **Blue:** Can’t beat those Garlic knots, easily the thing I miss most about the place my family used to live.

 **Black:** Any home cooked meals. Especially from my fiancé or my brother.

 **Red:** Black, you’re ridiculous.

 **Pink:** I prefer a nice, organic, diet.

 **Pink:** …Though I also have a weakness for milkshakes.

 **Blue:** I bet Red is just jealous that he can’t cook for shit.

 **Blue:** That’s why he’s always ripping on poor Black.

 **Blue:** Don’t be a bully Red!

 **Red:** I love fast food.

 **Black:** I’m hardly offended Blue, he’s just having fun.

 **Blue:** See!

 **Blue:** Fast food!!!! The heathen.

 **Coran:** Calm down now boys.

 **Coran:** And I’m proud of all of you for sharing!

 **Yellow:** If you like home cooked meals then I have all sorts of recipes you could try Black.

 **Red:** He’ll probably burn it all.

 **Black:** That’s nice Yellow, thank you.

 **Blue:** Dang Red, leave Black alone!

 **Blue:** Seriously? What is /with/ you?

 **Blue:** This is supposed to be a safe place!

 **Red:** Calm down

 **Red:** I’m not bullying anyone.

 **Red:** That’s just how I talk to people

 **Black:** Blue, I swear I’m okay.

 **Black:** Red doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s just joking.

 **Coran:** Jumping to another topic now everyone!

 **Coran:** Remember, I will interfere if I see any bullying and/or conflict. I’m always monitoring!

 **Pink:** Well

 **Pink:** I would like to say that my favorite milkshakes are vanilla dashed with a lot of different toppings and flavorings. Like whip cream and cinnamon.

 **Green:** Cool.

 **Green:** I like peanut butter but not peanuts.

 **Green:** Peanuts suck.

 **Blue:** Listen, you can’t beat chocolate, sorry.

 **Blue:** It’s a classic.

 **Black:** I prefer smoothies if I’m being honest.

 **Black:** Especially blackberry.

 **Red:** I live cherry milkshakes.

 **Yellow:** I like my milkshakes topped with caramel.

 **Black:** Red, no.

 **Red** : Yes.

 **Black:** Red, why?

 **Green:** I’m sorry? Are we missing something here?

 **Black:** Red is a heathen who apparently drinks cherry milkshakes.

 **Blue:** ikr? Who drinks cherry? Strawberry exists you know.

 **Red:** I like cherry

 **Red:** Fight me

 **Green:** Where would you even get cherry?

 **Green:** Like

 **Green:** What ice-cream place sells cherry?

 **Red:** All sorts

 **Red:** Cook Out is the cheapest though.

 **Red:** Cook Out is where I go when I’m starving, but don’t want to cook.

 **Red:** Its so cheap.

 **Yellow:** Red, why?

 **Black:** Thank you!

 **Pink:** I’ve never eaten at a fast food restaurant.

 **Blue:** wut?

 **Red:** How?

 **Green:** You rich fucker.

 **Yellow:** Good for you Pink.

 **Black:** That’s very healthy and I admire you for it.

 **Red:** Sorry we’re not all rich enough not to eat fast food.

 **Black:** Red, I’m sure there are people who will feed you if you’re low on money.

 **Red:** You don’t know my life.

 **Green:** I can’t believe rich people are here.

 **Green:** How could you Pink?

 **Black:** Alright, lets stop picking on Pink.

 **Yellow:** Do you cook at all Pink?

 **Pink:** No, I can’t say I do.

 **Pink:** My boyfriend and I are both, as Green has noticed, rather wealthy, so we don’t cook often.

 **Yellow:** Maybe you should try it sometime?

 **Yellow:** I stress bake when I have troubles, and it helps.

 **Yellow:** Maybe getting a good, healthy, hobby that doesn’t have to do with work will help you find a healthy outlet for distracting yourself from stress.

 **Yellow:** It doesn’t even have to bee cooking, you could try anything. Like books, or knitting.

 **Black:** That’s actually a good idea Yellow.

 **Pink:** I believe I might try it.

 **Pink:** It would also be a nice opportunity to do something nice and romantic for my boyfriend after how patient he has been with me.

 **Blue:** You do it guuuuuurl

 **Red:** Your boyfriend better appreciate it too.

 **Black:** Speaking of boys.

 **Black:** Blue, how are you doing with that one boy?

 **Blue:** Oh god.

 **Blue:** Please no

 **Blue:** I am not ready to face that

 **Black:** I’m sorry.

 **Blue:** No, its not you.

 **Blue:** Its just…I’m still so confused, y’know?

 **Blue:** Like, all my life I thought it was girls, girls, girls, but now here comes this fucking guy.

 **Blue:** Like, who does he think he is? Walking in the room being so perfect at everything?

 **Blue:** And /how dare he/ be so fucking pretty?

 **Blue:** How dare?

 **Green:** Wooooooooooooow

 **Green:** Yeah, why don’t you just, idk, talk to him?

 **Blue:** I did, but he fucking brushed me off.

 **Blue:** The jackass.

 **Blue:** I was just trying to be friends.

 **Red:** Maybe he’s shy or something, idk.

 **Blue:** This guy? No way.

 **Red:** Alright then, fuck him.

 **Red:** He’s obvs not worth it if he’s a jackass.

 **Red:** There are better guys.

 **Blue:** …

 **Blue:** You know what? Thanks Red.

 **Blue:** You’re right! He’s obvi isn’t worth my time.

 **Blue:** I’m too fucking gorgeous for stupid mullet anyway.

 **Black:** Mullet?

 **Green:** Your perfect guy has a mullet? XD

 **Red:** What makes you think it’s a mullet? Could just be long.

 **Blue:** ikr? Who has a mullet these days?

 **Red:** It could just be long.

 **Red:** Some people grow their hair out for a lot of different reasons.

 **Red:** Like a security blanket or something.

 **Black:** Red...

 **Pink:** I somehow doubt that long he grows his hair out for such a reason.

 **Coran:** Alright everyone!

 **Coran:** We did really well today, and once again I’m proud!

 **Coran:** I’m beginning to see some real trust developing among some members in this group, and I cannot express how proud I am of all of you.

 **Coran:** Next week I would like you all to share a favorite book or movie for our discussion. Until then I would like to wish you all a good week. I’ll see you all next time.

 **Yellow:** Bye guys! See you next week!

 **Black:** Stay safe everyone!

 **Blue:** Til next time!

 **Green:** See ya losers!

 **Pink:** Until we meet again.

 **Red:** Yea, bye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S7 basically took a bomb and dropped it on the fandom. XD  
> Welp, Klible guy may be gone, but Fluff Queen is still here for all of you. So here is a fluffy chapter for you all to heal from.


	4. The Time It Didn't End So Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendships are made and the great hair debate begins.

_Friday 3:00 PM_

 

 **Croan:** Welcome back everyone! How was your week?

 

 **Green:** Everyone shut up!

 

 **Green:** I have to vent!

 

 **Red:** Go for it.

 

 **Blue:** Hit us with everything you’ve got!

 

 **Green:** Now, I know we come onto the thing for positivity and stuff…

 

 **Green:** I’m going going to choke a bitch and I have to vent to /someone/ and I don’t know anyone else who will listen.

 

 **Croan:** Green, please watch your language.

 

 **Coran:** I understand you’re upset right now, but remember that this is a safe place.

 

 **Green:** Sorry.

 

 **Green:** But here I go:

 

 **Green:** So I’m pretty sure I might be the youngest one here.

 

 **Green:** So I’m confident enough to say that.

 

 **Green:** And you know I’m here for bullying and stuff.

 

 **Green:** Well.

 

 **Green:** I love cryptids.

 

 **Green:** I /really/ love cryptids.

 

 **Red:** I found my people.

 

 **Green:** Like, /really/, really love cryptids.

 

 **Green:** …

 

 **Green:** wait

 

 **Black:** No.

 

 **Green:** You too Red?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

 **Red:** I would take a bullet for Mothman.

 

 **Blue** : wft is going on rn?

 

 **Yellow:** No idea

 

 **Green:** OMGOSH!

 

 **Green:** I’ve never met another crypkid!

 

 **Green:** I take back everything I said!

 

 **Green:** Good day!

 

 **Green:** I’m going to be the one to prove aliens are real one day!

 

 **Pink:** I’m confused myself.

 

 **Red:** Go for it Green.

 

 **Red:** Find them.

 

 **Black:** This is what death feels like.

 

 **Green:** MY DAD IS INSTANTLY BETTER!

 

 **Blue:** Hello darkness my old frieeeeeeeend~~~~

 

 **Black:** But what was this about bullying Green? Did your classmates pick on you? Did you report them?

 

 **Blue:** I’ve come to speak with the emo Black agaaaaaaaain~~~~~

 

 **Green:** FORGET THOSE LOSERS!

 

 **Green:** RED JUST PROVED THEM WRONG!!!!

 

 **Blue:** Because his name is on the maaaaaaaaaaaark~~~~~

 

 **Yellow:** Well I’m happy for you Green.

 

 **Red:** Glad to help.

 

 **Pink:** How wonderful!

 

 **Blue:** wait

 

 **Blue:** Did we just watch a friendship happen?

 

 **Yellow:** I think we did…

 

 **Green:** HECK YEAH YOU DID!  (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

 **Green:** RED!

 

 **Green:** YOU’RE THE NEW MVP OF THIS CHAT!

 

 **Green:** You are #VALID

 

 **Black:** I’m honestly kind of surprised.

 

 **Black:** Good job you guys.

 

 **Blue:** (｡◕‿◕｡)

 

 **Blue:** I can’t believe it’s Christmas

 

 **Blue:** Get it?

 

 **Blue:** Because Red and Green

 

 **Pink:** Good to see the therapy session is doing some good.

 

 **Coran:** Well now!

 

 **Coran:** I’m quite proud of you both!

 

 **Green:** I have so many theories to share.

 

 **Green:** You’re going to love the documentary I have in mine for you Mothstan.

 

 **Red:** Thanks.

 

 **Coran:** I’m glad you’re all growing more comfortable.

 

 **Coran:** But now I would like to discuss if anyone else has any issues they’d like to talk about. If not then we’ll talk about our homework for the last session.

 

 **Blue:** Im actually having a really good day

 

 **Yellow:** Had some anxiety this morning, but I did my deep breathing exercises and was able to distract myself today.

 

 **Black:** I’m sleeping on the couch.

 

 **Pink:** My boyfriend and I tried fast food for the first time this week.

 

 **Red:** Hold up

 

 **Red:** Black

 

 **Red:** WTF????

 

 **Red:** Why are you on the couch?

 

 **Yellow:** PINK HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?

 

 **Red:** No

 

 **Red:** Black, what happened?

 

 **Yellow:** I WAS SO PROUD!!

 

 **Pink:** I was thinking about what Red said about cheap food and milkshakes.

 

 **Blue:** its probs not our bizz, but what the hey happened Black?

 

 **Pink:** We decided that it would be a fun experiment and it would help us understand less wealthy people better. So we went to the “Cook Out” place Red talked about.

 

 **Green:** I can’t believe this. XD

 

 **Black:** I had a fight with my brother about his hair

 

 **Black:** My fiance is firmly on his side

 

 **Green:** I’m hopping between two shame discussions and I love it. ~(˘▾˘~)

 

 **Pink:** You were right Red. They had the best milkshakes I’ve ever tasted.

 

 **Blue:** I cant believe you had a fight over hair

 

 **Blue:** What were you even fighting about?

 

 **Yellow:** I didn’t know I could feel this betrayed by someone I’ve never met outside of texting.

 

 **Black:** I wanted him to tell me something he wasn’t ready to share and I tried to convince him to get it cut.

 

 **Black:** I was wrong.

 

 **Red:** You weren’t wrong.

 

 **Red:** He probably does need to cut his hair.

 

 **Green:** (゜-゜)

 

 **Black:** No

 

 **Black:** I was wrong

 

 **Black:** It was insensitive for me to approach it the way I did and I want to apologise to my brother.

 

 **Yellow:** I’m sure he’ll forgive you Black.

 

 **Red:** He probably already has.

 

 **Blue:** i dont get it

 

 **Blue:** what’s the big deal with his hair anyway?

 

 **Pink:** We all have our methods of coping.

 

 **Pink:** I haven’t cut my hair in years. I should, because it’s very long, but I haven’t.

 

 **Green:** I can’t stand long hair myself.

 

 **Black:** Point is I thought I was helping but I wasn’t.

 

 **Black:** I shouldn’t have pressured him, especially about something as personal as hair.

 

 **Black:** If having his hair longer is what makes him comfortable than I should have left it alone.

 

 **Yellow:** It’s okay Black, it sounds like you were just trying to help.

 

 **Yellow:** But you’re right, you shouldn’t have pressured him.

 

 **Yellow:** We all have our taste. Some people can’t stand short hair and some people can’t stand long hair.

 

 **Yellow:** People are just made different.

 

 **Red:** It’s not that big of a deal.

 

 **Red:** You don’t have to be Black.

 

 **Blue:** i still dont get what the big deal is anyway.

 

 **Blue:** like, not being insensitive or anything, but i just dont get it. How is hair good for coping?

 

 **Pink:** It’s an identity issue usually.

 

 **Pink:** I can’t say if it’s the same for Black’s brother, but a lot of people cope with things like gender issues with hair.

 

 **Pink:** Or it’s a form or rebellion.

 

 **Pink:** There’s all sorts of reasons.

 

 **Red:** Longer hair is warmer.

 

 **Red:** Like a hug or something, idk.

 

 **Red:** It’s weird...it’s just more comfortable for someone like me.

 

 **Red:** My last foster dad before my current family

 

 **Red:** he wasnt so good

 

 **Yellow:** Red?

 

 **Yellow:** Red are you okay?

 

 **Red:** he used to shav mi hair relly short

 

 **Red:** it hurt alor

 

 **Black:** Red?

 

 **Blue:** Buddy????

 

 **Green:** Where’d he go????

 

 **Black:** Red, please answer me.

 

 **Pink:** Red were you triggered?

 

 **Coran:** I believe I’ll be calling this group short today.

 

 **Coran:** We’ll continue next week.

 

 **Coran:** I will contact Red in the meantime and make sure he’s alright. Have a good day.

 

 **Blue:** Oh shit!

 

 **Green:** Guys!!!

 

 **Green:** Guys we triggered Red!

 

 **Pink:** Why didn’t we talk about trigger warnings before?

 

 **Yellow:** We explained our issues and thought that was enough to know what to avoid, we couldn’t have known hair was a trigger in his abuse.

 

 **Blue:** Okay guys

 

 **Blue:** Next time we talk about triggers.

 

 **Pink:** Certainly.

 

 **Green:** Yeah.

 

 **Yellow:** Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes triggers are weird. Don't judge people if they have hair different than yours everybody!


	5. The Spaces Between The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need your space.

_Friday 3:00 PM_

 

 **Black** : Hey everyone? Are we all checking in?

 

_Friday 3:04 PM_

 

 **Blue** : Hey man

 **Blue** : Sorry, I didn’t know if we were doing this after what happened to red.

 **Yellow** : How is he? Does anyone know?

 **Pink:** Coran would have talked to him by now.

 **Red:** He’s right here

 **Red:** And, yeah, his brother called Coran and we talked through it.

 **Green:** Red!

 **Blue:** WUT R U DOING HERE!

 **Yellow:** Hey buddy

 **Yellow:** Are you alright?

 **Pink:** We were worried about you.

 **Red:** Guys, I’m fine.

 

_Friday 3:08 PM_

 

 **Red:** I freaked out over nothing. Coran and I talked it out and I worked through it. I’m sorry I freaked everyone out and took off. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was so stupid. I don’t even know why I typed all of that.

 **Pink:** Red, you had a legitimate panic attack.

 **Pink:** Or so I assume, but you were certainly triggered.

 **Yellow:** Yeah man, that’s not something to laugh at.

 **Green:** I mean

 **Green:** We kind of don’t get to decide what triggers us.

 **Black:** Red

 **Black:** Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?

 **Red:** I’m sure. It was dumb.

 **Blue:** Bro

 **Blue:** My dude

 **Blue:** Guy I know kinda

 **Blue:** I don’t know much about triggers

 **Blue:** But I /do/ know they are kinda a big deal

 **Blue:** And happens when something traumatic happens

 **Blue:** So 

 **Blue:** Like

 **Blue:** This is a therapy group and all

 **Blue:** Soooooo

 **Blue:** We’re, like, not here to judge if you wanna talk about it.

 

_Friday 3:017 PM_

 

 **Red:** Look, guys, I appreciate this, I really do, but it’s not necessary. I worked through my panic attack with my brother, and I talked it over with Coran. I’m seriously okay, and I worked through it. And I’m sorry, you all seem great, but I still barely know any of you and I’m not comfortable sharing this.

 **Red:** I know we’re supposed to open up and whatever, but I’m not ready. I’m trying, I am, but I’m not. That’s what the problem was last time. Nothing to do with you, /I’m/ not ready to talk about it.

 **Red:** And it’s stupid, because it’s been years, but I still can’t.

 

_Friday 3:21 PM_

 

 **Red:** It’s not like I let it run my life. I don’t think every giant guy is going to take a smack at me. I can think about it without flinching. I came to terms with the fact the guy is an asshole years ago and that none of it was my fault and all the stuff he told me was bullshit.

 **Red:** Yeah, sometimes I flinch when people raise their voices at me. That never did go away. And I flinch when people raise their hands like they’re going to hit me. But I also know that, objectively, people /aren’t/ out to get me. And I’ve worked through all the guilt and self blame. And yeah a part of that is never going away, because that jackass trained it into me.

 **Red:** But thinking about certain /events/ still gets me.

 

_Friday 3:24 PM_

 

 **Red:** And I tried to talk about something very bad that happened to me when I was in the home, and it was bad, and I wasn’t ready to talk about but tried to anyway. I still need to get to a point I can talk about it with /myself/, much less a bunch of strangers.

 **Red:** No offense.

 **Yellow:** Red, dude.

 **Pink:** Red, you don’t need to share anything with us. You come to terms with these things at your own pace.

 **Pink:** You’re correct. We are still strangers, and you are in no way obligated to share these deeply personal details with us.

 **Pink:** We are all respectful of your boundaries, and I’m sorry if we made you feel we weren’t. None of use intended to pester you, we were all just very concerned.

 **Green:** Yeah

 **Green:** You just dropped off last time and that was scary as shit.

 **Coran:** Language Green.

 **Green:** Red was allowed to swear!

 **Yellow:** You did end up dropping off really suddenly. It was scary man.

 **Coran:** Red was facing demons and letting out some very deep and personal introspection that I did not want to interrupt.

 **Black:** No one is pressuring you Red.

 **Black:** We’re all just concerned for someone we know and want to help in whatever why we can.

 **Blue:** ^

 **Red:** Thanks, but I swear I’m fine.

 **Coran:** Then we will respect your boundaries.

 

_Friday 3:31 PM_

 

 **Coran:** That all taken care of, I think this is the perfect time to discuss triggers. To avoid future incidents like this I would like you you all to list any triggers you may have. Do not be embarrassed by any, we all simply wish to maintain a safe environment.

 **Green:** I don’t particularly have any triggers I believe. I didn’t have a traumatic childhood or recent events. My main problem is just bullying.

 **Yellow:** My anxiety can get out of hand, so if I start /really/ freaking out it’s probably best to pull back from whatever we’re talking about a bit.

 **Pink:** Mostly things related to the death of my father. The lack of closure didn’t help I’m afraid. I’m also not found of aggressive flirting. I’ve had men act very creepy before around me and it makes me uncomfortable, especially after I’ve made it clear I’m not interested.

 **Blue:** I can’t really think of anything?

 **Blue:** I think...well...my sister says I have an inferiority complex

 **Blue:** I think she might be right. Does that count.

 **Black:** It’s actually very hard to hit my triggers, most of it is related to medical trauma. I also think I’m more likely to be triggered by being in a certain area than talking about it. I don’t like thinking about being kidnapped. And I don’t trust doctors much anymore. Also, I hate small, dark, places.

 **Yellow:** I think it does Blue, sort of like my anxiety. Just pull us back if it goes to far.

 **Red:** Other than the haircut thing and flinching when people move at me too quick? Threats of facial mutilation, sudden loud noises, people yelling at me makes me flinch sometimes too, there was an incident where I was forced to eat food off the floor and a piece of broken glass cut my tongue (I’m okay, I spit it all out and got rid of the evidence), and being locked outside at night by myself.

 **Blue:** …

 **Yellow:** Holy Crow

 **Green:** Jesus

 **Blue:** Black, Red.

 **Blue:** Are you guys okay?

 **Blue:** Like

 **Blue:** Do you guys need a blanket?

 **Yellow:** I want to give you all hot chocolate and ice cream.

 **Red:** I’m lactose intolerant.

 **Black:** I’m lactose intolerant.

 **Yellow:** …

 **Yellow:** How does it keep getting worse?

 **Pink:** I’m concerned as well. 

 **Black:** I swear it’s alright. That’s why we’re all here, we all have different demons to overcome, and we’re all working hard to overcome it.

 **Black:** We are all every brave and strong people because we’re all here, actively trying to improve ourselves. It doesn’t matter how big or small it may seem, it 's our problem, and that we decided to find the strength to seek help, and the strength of /character/ to reach out and trust strangers with our deepest secrets says a lot.

 **Black:** I’m proud of us. 

 **Yellow:** I think I’m going to cry.

 **Green:** That felt like a superhero talk

 **Pink:** The /was/ very inspirational 

 **Blue:** Black ur my new hero

 **Coran:** That beautiful speech said, I’m afraid our time is up for today.

 **Green:** Actually

 **Green:** Can I stick around for a bit?

 **Green:** Red’s the only other crypt kid I know and I wanna talk to him some more.

 **Red:** I’m going to find mothman one day.

 **Green:** Clearly he’s my soulmate

 **Coran:** Of course! I actually encourage this! 

 **Coran:**  Just be cautious I won’t be monitoring!

 **Red:** Sweet

 **Green:** Heck yea! Team Cryptid for life!

 **Yellow:** Now I really am crying. 

 **Black:** I’m so, so, /so/, proud.

 **Blue:** What a time to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, in the end, we just have to remember that people have different ways of coping, and different ways they're triggered, and things that we just don't want to deal with. Boundries, I think, are probably the most important thing to consider in any relationship.


	6. The Times We Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is never fun, but it's a good thing someone is willing to reach out.

_Tuesday 12:24 PM_

 

 **Yellow:** I know this isn't our usual time

 **Yellow:** but I really need to talk to someone rn.

 

_Tuesday 1:03 PM_

 

 **Blue:** Hey

 **Blue:** just got out of class

 **Blue:** wut up?

 **Red:** I'm here too.

 **Yellow:** Thank goodness.

 **Red:** No offense, but shouldn't we wait for Coran?

 **Red:** I don't know how much we can help.

 **Yellow:** You don't have to actually help...

 **Yellow** : I just /really/ need someone to talk to rn.

 **Blue:** talk away buddy.

 **Yellow:** Okay, so, I've got anxiety like whoa.

 **Yellow:** And I have the must /dumb/ triggers.

 **Yellow:** Like super little thing. An intrusive thought, an offhanded comment, something I did ten years ago that was dumb. It's the worst. Sometimes I wake up  in the middle of the night and can't get back to sleep because of something bad I said years ago that I didn't even meant to say, or something I missunderstood. And I know that no one else remembers or cares, but it /eats/ at me.

 **Yellow:** Then I wonder if I'm a bad person. And I don't want people to think I'm a bad person. And I know, I /know/, that I shouldn't care about what other people think of me, but I don't /want/ people to think I'm bad. 

 **Yellow:** I know, objectively, I'm not bad or a waste of space or whatever. But I /feel/ that way. And I'm always scared that I'm going to offend or disappoint someone, or that they're going to judge me or something is just going to go wrong.

 **Yellow:** I guess that's why I never take changes? I'm afraid something will go wrong so I don't try?

 

_Tuesday 1:17 PM_

**Red** : I'm pretty sure that you have a fear of failure.

 **Blue:** dude, ur not like, a bad person

 **Blue:** you seem really cool from what I've seen of ya.

 **Yellow:** It's anxiety man.

 **Yellow:** I /know/ that all this is irrational, but I feel it anyway.That'st he worst part.

 **Red:** That's not your fault.

 **Blue:** yeah

 **Blue:** like

 **Blue:** remember when we were telling Red his trigger wasn't dumb and stuff and were all opening up?

 **Blue:** same to you man.

 **Red:** Blue is right.

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** Holy Cow.

 **Blue:** Red saying I'm right.

 **Blue:** someone check outside for the end of the world!

 **Yellow:** ...

 **Red:** I don't understand.

 **Red:** But back to what I was saying to you Yellow. I'm not going to say it's okay, because I know it's not. It sucks. It really sucks, and I wish there was something I could do to help you, but the best I've got is distracting you.

 **Blue:** okay, wow

 **Blue:** that was blunt

 **Blue:** do it like this Red.

 **Blue:** Yellow, buddy, do you need a hug?

 **Yellow:** ...

 **Yellow:** Yes please.

 **Blue:** [hugs]

 **Yellow:** [hugs}

 **Blue:** Feel any better?

 **Yellow:** A little. Like, I'm not better or anything, but it helps.

 **Yellow:** Talking about it  and knowing someone is listening actually helps me out a lot. I love my family, but sometimes they just don't get it.

 **Yellow:** You've both actually helped me out a lot.

 **Blue:** No problem buddy.

 

_Tuesday 3:35 PM_

 

 **Blue:** hey

 **Blue:** classes are over for today

 **Blue:** just double checking on you Yellow.

 **Black:** I just got off of work. Are you alright Yellow?

 **Yellow:** I decided to take a mental health day today. I'm mostly fine now, but I don't think i could have handled going out today.

 **Pink:** A reasonable decision. 

 **Red:** So you're mostly calmed down now?

 **Yellow:** Yeah.

 **Black:** I can't tell you how proud I am of you for reaching out to the chat outside of our usual time. That was very brave and responsible of you.

 **Yellow:** Thanks.

 **Black:** It does my heart good to see us making progress.

 **Red:** Something needs to do your poor heart good.

 **Black:** ...

 **Black:** I can suplex you. 

 **Blue:** WHOA

 **Blue:** id like to see that. XD

 **Red:** Bring it on.

 **Black:** Meet me in the pit.

 **Red:** Campus fountian. One hour. Be there.

 **Blue:** Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **Pink:** This is certianly not how I envisoned any of us meeting.

 **Yellow:** GUYS WERE WERE GETTING ALONG AND BEING BEAUTIFUL!

 **Green:** I heard the words fight.

 **Green:** Red vs Black, huh?

 **Green:** I always thought it would be Red vs Blue.

 **Pink:** Oh dear, no. Anything is better than Red vs Blue.

 **Blue:** i could take Red.

 **Red:** Don't test me. I have a knife.

 **Yellow:** ...

 **Yellow:** Please don't kill Blue.

 **Blue:** hey!

 **Red:** Only if he doesn't cross me.

 **Red:** I make no promises for Black. It's too late for him. In an hour you'll see a dead man.

 **Blue:** kick his butt Black!

 **Black:** Forget the hour, meet me in five minutes!

 **Red:** I'm there!

 **Pink:** How did this happen?

 **Yellow:** I don't know.

 **Green:** Is this really happening? Because I wanna see!

 **Red:** I can't think of a better reason for us to meet.

 **Red:** Let's do this Green!

 **Green:** HECK YEAH!

 **Green:** Team Cryptid for life.

 **Blue:** The Cryptids that ride together get their butts kicked together.

 **Green:** Meet me in the pit Blue.

 **Blue:** imma pass

 **Pink:** Whomever dies, I shall be sure to attend the funeral.

 **Yellow:** I can't believe Black is about to die.

 **Black:** The only one dying today is Red.

 **Red:** You can't kill me.

 **Red:** I have a test this Wednesday. 

 **Black:** ...

 **Black:** How dare you try to compromise your education with death?

 **Blue:** booo

 **Yellow:** Be responsible Red!

 **Pink:** I'm quite unsure what I'm even reading anymore.

 **Green:** Black, you're only option is to  die. Red can't miss his test.

 **Blue:**  dont listen to Green

 **Blue:** this is the week to not care!

 **Blue:** one of the smart kids in my class missed physics today

 **Blue:** this is PROOF

 **Blue:** Finish him.

 **Black:** I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kill someone that has a test in two days.

 **Red:** Yeah, it would be irresponsibly irresponsible. What would the teachers say?

 **Black:** ...

 **Pink:** You do know you deserve to die for that sentence alone?

 **Red:** I'm ready and willing to face death.

 **Green:** [whispers under breath] Fight, fight, fight.

 **Yellow:** Please don't fight.

 **Red:** Fine.

 **Red:** For Yellow.

 **Blue:** booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Black:** That's what I thought!

 **Red:** Don't test me old man.

 **Yellow:** Thanks Red.

 **Pink:** Now that the issue of blood baths has been resolved, I must ask, how many of us are still in school? Just for absolute confirmation purposes. Because a few of you have mentioned classes before.

 **Yellow:** I'm a student.

 **Red:** Me.

 **Blue:** yep

 **Green:** I'm going to the Garrison next year. My dad happens to work there and that's how I know Coran.

 **Black:** I'm surrounded by babies.

 **Pink:** Black and I are the only adults.

 **Black:** I have a career and you're all babies.

 **Pink:** I am in my twenties.

 **Black:** Rip Pink and Black.

 **Red:** Group adults.

 **Green:** You must be responsible for us.

 **Black:** ...I take it back I don't want to be here anymore.

 **Blue:** /one of us, one of us, one of us/

 **Yellow:** It's too late Black.

 **Red:** You're a responsible adult now.

 **Pink:** I am terrible with children.

 **Blue:** good thing we're all pretty grown

 **Green:** Speaking of adult stuff.

 **Green:** Yellow? You feeling any better buddy?

 **Yellow:** ...

 **Yellow:** Yeah, a lot better actually.

 

_Tuesday 4:11 PM_

 

 **Blue:** okay, but I've got a test this Wen too, and I gottta hit the books so I can one up that jerk from class.

 **Red:** Then go study?

 **Blue:** dont tell me how to live my life

 **Yellow:** The test is tomorrow.

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** /what/

 **Yellow:** Check your date. It's Tuesday.

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** /I'm doomed/

 **Red:** I'm sure grades will be fine.

 **Blue:** No Red, I gotta outshine mullet.

 **Red:** Why?

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** wdym why? Because he's a jerk and I have to beat him.

 **Red:** Okay, I get that.

 **Red:** But, like, why?

 **Red:** What did he do to you and how will beating him on a test grade make it better?

 **Yellow:** That's a good question.

 **Blue:** because, like, he's an arrogant jerk and I want to knock him down a peg.

 **Red:** Alright.

 **Red:** Then what?

 **Blue:** ...I dont understand

 **Red:** You make a better test grade than him, rub it in his face, then what? Is he going to stop being a jerk?

 **Blue:** ...Idk?

 **Red:** Then why is it so important you beat him at this particular test?

 **Yellow:** If he's not going to change, then why bother? I won't ask, but this is a good way to give yourself anxiety.

 **Yellow:** Like, it's none of our business,  but why are you so determined to do this?

 **Blue:** I just want to show that jerk he's not as great as he thinks he is.

 **Yellow:** But if he's not going to change, or care, then why bother?

 **Red:** You could just ignore him.

 **Red:** Me? I got this kid in my class that always harassess me, and I just ignore him. Trust me, it's a lot better than giving in and punching them out or something. I learned over the years that it's better in the long wrong.

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** but thats not good enough.

 **Yellow:** Why not?

 **Blue:** Because I /want/ to beat him. I /want/ to knock him down a peg for being a jerk. And /i/ want to be #1

 **Blue:** he's, like, the best thing in class.

 **Blue:** all the girls like him

 **Blue:** all the guys envy him

 **Blue:** he's #1 in class

 **Blue:** but

 **Blue:** he like

 **Blue:** doesnt even care

 **Blue:** and that /infuriates/ me

 **Yellow:** ...

 **Yellow:** Blue

 **Yellow:** No offence man, but are you sure you're not projecting a bit?

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** ...explain.

 **Red:** Listen Blue, this is going to be hard to swallow.

 **Red:** But, purely  objectively, it sounds like you're pushing your issues on this guy.

 **Yellow:** I was going to put it more gently.

 **Blue:** WHAT!!!!!!!!

 **Red:** Hear me out.

 **Red:** You said you think you have an inferiority complex. And this guy just so happens to be involved in what you think is your Bi crisis. Now, I don't know this guy, he could be the biggest asshole since Stalin. But, just as a possiblity, is it at all possible that you're projecting your feelings of inferiority  on this guy who also happens to be the source of a lot of your anxiety and confusion?

 **Red:** I know I sound like an asshole here, but is it at all possible?

 **Blue:** no!

 **Blue:** you dont know what youre talking about!

 **Blue:** Im hot sht!

 **Red:** Then why else are you so determined to beat /this/ particular guy?

 **Red:** He happens to be number one in your class /and/ the subject of your sexal crisis. So why else would you go out of your way to do this if he's just some jerk? You already said you wanted to be number one, and I get that,  I'm just wondering if any of this hostility happens to because of that.

 **Blue:** No! Its because hes a jerk!

 **Red:** What did he do?

 **Blue:** ...wut?

 **Red:** What did he do that made you think he was a jerk?

 **Blue:** hes just an asshole, like, his attitude.you know the kind, those shitty people who are just passively shitty.

 **Yellow:** So it's his attitude that has you hostile towards him?

 **Blue:** yeah! Like, where does he get off ignoring people?

 **Red:** Maybe he's just shy and can't talk to people?

 **Blue:** not with that expression.

 **Green:** Resting bitch face is a thing.

 **Green:** Just fyi.

 **Yellow:** Blue, we're just concerned about this hostility you feel towards this guy.

 **Yellow:** Maybe try talking to him? He might not actually be as big a jerk as he seems.

 **Blue:** why are you  all ganging up on me?

 **Red:** We're not.

 **Yellow:** We're just trying to make sure this is actual rivalry to an actual jerk and not something else. Because if it /is/ something else then it's not healthy. In fact, I argue that a one-sided rivalry isn't healthy at all.

 **Yellow:** Just...try talking to him.

 **Green:** Unless there's a reason  you  don't want to, like he made homophobic or racist comments or something.

 **Blue:** ...

 **Blue:** /fine/

 **Blue:** ill talk to him, but only to prove what a jerk he actually is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I think sometimes we have to look at ourselves critically, even if what we find isn't something we like. The only way we can better ourselves is by accepting what, exactly, is wrong, even if we don't like it.
> 
> Decided to update this really quick before going back on hiatus to work on my bang. Also, I have a twitter now. Bluebell_Meghan


End file.
